


You're Buying Me New Clothes

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Requested: Yes - I have a request for The Mandalorian! The reader is the original caretaker of the child and when he finds the child, he finds her there trying to protect the child from him. She was wanted, too and he takes both of them. Along the way, she continues to take care of the child and along the way there, he starts to grow feels for her and she’s starting to feel the same way. He didn’t want to get attached to either of them so he had her convinced that he hated her. After he goes back for them, she wakes up to Mando taking care of her. That was when he confesses and they both begin dating in the end.Warnings: Swearing, blood, torture, violence, death, killing and amateur writing.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	You're Buying Me New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Yes - I have a request for The Mandalorian! The reader is the original caretaker of the child and when he finds the child, he finds her there trying to protect the child from him. She was wanted, too and he takes both of them. Along the way, she continues to take care of the child and along the way there, he starts to grow feels for her and she’s starting to feel the same way. He didn’t want to get attached to either of them so he had her convinced that he hated her. After he goes back for them, she wakes up to Mando taking care of her. That was when he confesses and they both begin dating in the end. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, blood, torture, violence, death, killing and amateur writing.

How I managed to become a caretaker to a child, a little green one with floppy ears of all things, I have no idea. I was supposed to be resting, having a vacation, taking in the sights, when I came across this little green…thing. Now, normally I’m not the best with children, I like them, but I like being able to give them back to their parents more, but this adorable little guy was all alone, in the middle of nowhere. I did my best to find his family or anything that looked like him really but had no such luck. I knew I couldn’t just leave him out here alone, so I took him back to my ship.

“My name is Y/F/N, if you ever learn how to talk and understand me, that’s what you can call me.”

For the most part, he was self-sufficient, able to go to the bathroom by himself, once it was modified for him to reach, he caught his own food to my disgust yet also my amusement, and he could get around on his own, although it was a little slow. However, he still demanded attention, bathing, cuddles, and to not be left alone. In all honesty, not leaving him alone was in the best interest of my stuff and his safety. He was small, but destructive, adorable, but mischievous. I’d been taking care of him for about two months before we ran into trouble.

On our way back to the ship it started pouring out, I mean a torrential rainstorm. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to go so we had to continue pushing ahead. It wasn’t a big deal until we got caught in a rock slide. I tried to get us out of the way but with all the mud, I ended up falling over. I managed to toss the child away from danger but wasn’t fast enough to move myself. I should have been crushed by a boulder, but when I looked up I saw it just suspended in midair, as I scrambled to get out from under the boulder I glanced over and saw the look of utmost concentration on his face. When the boulder fell, he collapsed backward, out cold. I think I just stood there for a few minutes staring at him before I picked him up and continued home. Whatever he just did, it would make him wanted, valuable, dangerous, and I wouldn’t let anyone get ahold of him.

___________________________________________________________________________

“So little womp rat, what do you want to do today, huh?” I asked him as I picked him up out of his cradle. “I was thinking about going to the market, care to join me?”

He just stared at me and cooed, blinking his big eyes slowly. “Do you have any ideas about what you want for dinner tonight? Preferably no frogs.” I mentioned as we walked out of the ship, he waddled along behind me slowly investigating everything he could. That was one nice thing to watch him do, he was extremely curious and love to explore whatever he could. It got us in trouble sometimes when he would run off or follow me when he wasn’t supposed to.

“You know I was thinking of leaving soon, I doubt I can leave you here alone, so I was thinking of taking you with me.”

*Coo*

“Have you seen it out there? I don’t know where you came from, but I’m going to assume you don’t come from here. You could have been dumped, or abandoned, or both.” I glanced back at him and his ears lowered as he made a soft, sad gurgling noise.

“Do you understand what I’m saying to you or is it just the tone I’m using in my voice?” I stopped to look at him, but he made no sound, just stared up at me. So I began talking in a very happy voice, “whoever had you didn’t want you so they dumped you here or they died, either way, you are all alone now.” I watched as his ears lowered and he began sniffling.

“So you do understand me! Ok, so as long as we’re on this topic, I will try to find your family, but until then, you’re not alone, you got me. I’ll take care of you…which is something I never thought I’d say.” I finished speaking just as we arrived in the market.

I picked the child up and carried him with me; with all the people in the market, it would be easy to lose him. As we continued something caught my eye, a floating pram that also shut tight, perfect for the child, it would make it easier to move around when I had to take him with me. The pram set me back quite a few credits, but overall it seemed to be worth it. Once we got our supplies, we headed back to my ship

“So, have you decided on what you want for dinner? I’d rather not have frogs, and you need something other than those slimy critters. How about I go hunting once we put this stuff away?” I asked him as we entered my ship. He climbed out of his pram and waddled over to the bags pulling out the contents to help put them in the cupboards. Once everything was organized, I grabbed my gun, placed the child in the pram, and headed out to hunt for dinner.

My father was a soldier and one thing he taught me was to pay attention to birds. They are typically very quiet when there is a threat around, either a large predator or people, and right now, there was not a sound except for the occasional coo from the child. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a chill went down my spine, something was definitely wrong. As soon as that thought came into my head, a large group of Nikto charged from behind the trees.

I immediately shot three that were heading towards the pram, one came up on the left with a blade, I dropped the gun, caught his right arm with my left, blocking the attack and moving his arm across his chest, then I pulled a blade from my boot and plunged it into his side, right into his liver. As I turned to swing at the next Nikto, I felt a sharp pain in my neck; those assholes shot me with a dart. One minute I was standing, the next I was on the forest floor, then it was black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I have no idea how long I was unconscious but I woke up in a bright room. The first thing I saw was the child in its pram to my right, the next thing I noticed was that the room I was in was empty. Sitting up and looking around I noticed there was, a large steel door, no windows, but a doorway with what looked like plenty of natural light coming through. As I stood up I ran my fingers along the child's ears before heading over to the doorway, there should have been a window and there was, judging by what I could see through the window we were in a desert, which meant we were on a different planet. ‘ _Great_ ’ I thought, ‘ _what else can go wrong_.’ Behind me the door opened, I had just enough time to grab the Nikto by his shirt and punch him in the face, not my best idea considering I was still out of it from the dart and there were more behind him.

‘ _The floors not all that uncomfortable_.’ I thought as I woke up for the second time, sprawled out. As soon as I opened my eyes the child started cooing and I just looked at him.

“Well I know there’s no reason someone would want me.” I said to him, “well, okay that’s a lie, but no one who would be willing to spend money to drag me back to them. So that means it would have to be you.”

I sat up and looked the child right in the eyes, “what’d you do? Rob a bank? Kill someone? Steal something?” He just looked back and blinked at me and gurgled. “That’s what I thought.”

The Nikto kept us on the planet for about 5 months, they weren’t mean or cruel, they were more or less, indifferent. We got what we needed to eat, drink, and bathe, other than that we were kept within two rooms and not allowed outside. I would have loved to try to fight our way out but there were far too many and the risk to the child was too high if I tried anything he could get hurt, so I just stayed put waiting for the perfect opportunity.

It wasn’t long before people started to arrive, constant gunfights, although none of them ever made it inside. After about the 10th attack a Nikto wandered inside and clasped two large metal bracelets around my wrists, he had a device in his hand and when he pushed the red button the bracelets would magnetize together, then drag me to the nearest metallic structure, it was great. When the Nikto realized the bracelets worked like that they installed a metal slab on the wall, that way when my new accessories were magnetized I would be dangling off the floor, something that amused the Nikto and caused them to do it quite often, it sure was fun here.

“Alright kid, here’s the plan,” I stated sitting in front of him. “I’ll distract them and you use your powers to throw them across the canyon, then we run. How does that sound?”

*Blink, Blink*

“Your right, it won’t work. How about we find a way to get them in the same area, then you bring the cliffs down on them.”

*Blink, coo.*

“Ooookay, how about…I got nothing.”

I had lost track of how many times the compound had been attacked, but this time when it started, it was different. For instance, the fighting lasted a lot longer and there seemed to be a lot more guns going. I stood from my spot and closed the pram. There was nothing in here that could be used as a weapon, so my only choice was to hide it with…a…net, ‘ _yeah that’s a big help_.’

A Nikto came running into the room, obviously scared; he looked around and magnetized my cuffs sending me into the wall. I was stuck there facing the wall unable to see what would happen behind me, I could hear the blasters getting closer. I decided to place my feet on the wall and climbed them up until they passed my hands. I was hanging somewhat upside down, I kept my feet planted on the wall and started to push off, hoping to separate my hands from the metal sheet when suddenly shots started coming through the door hitting the wall next to me. At this angle I had a clear view of the door and saw two figures approach, one was a droid, the other was…a Mandalorian.

When they entered, they shot the Nikto that was hiding and decided to try to shoot them, and then continued over towards the pram. I would have loved to have screamed and fought back or thrashed around, but it would have been pointless, I was in no position to do anything. I watched as the Mandalorian uncovered the pram and opened it, while I couldn’t see his face his body language showed that he was shocked at what he saw.

“Wait!” The Mandalorian stated, “They said 50 years old.”

The droid responded, “Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries. Sadly, we’ll never know.”

The droid started to raise its gun, but Mando stopped him. “No! We’ll bring it in alive.”

“The commission was quite specific; the asset was to be terminated.”

Before I could say anything Mando shot the droid in the head, then he slowly reached a finger out to the baby. When he finally turned to me he tilted his head, seemingly trying to figure out what I was doing.

“I wish I could say this was the weirdest position someone caught me in, but it’s not even close,” I deadpanned at him. “The control is on the dead Nikto over there.” I gestured with my head. He didn’t say anything, just walked over till he found a remote, “The blue button disables-”

I didn’t get to finish my train of thought because next thing I knew he’s pushing the button and I’m dropping to the floor. Immediately jumping to my feet, I was greeted by a blaster in my face. “If you try anything, I will kill you!” Mando warned.

“Relax, I won’t cause any problems.” He just tilted his head again, “Yeah, that was a lie…alright let’s get going.” I stated cheerfully as I walked towards the door. I could hear him sigh behind me as he followed. When he caught up to me he placed his hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

“You stay behind me to the left, understand?” He stated as he was looking over the controller for my bracelets.

“Uh, I wouldn’t push-” before I could finish the sentence, Mando pressed the red button activating the cuffs and sent me flying into his chest, knocking both of us off our feet, “that button.”

“Get off of me!” He roared.

“I can’t, not until you deactivate the cuffs!”

“What are you talking about?”

“They are magnetized genius; they stick me to the closest thing that’s metal and guess what that is.”

He was grumbling as he searched for the controller to undo the cuffs, when he finally managed to disable them I jumped up at the same time he did. “where is the key to take those off of you?”

“Seriously? You’re asking me? If I knew don’t you think I would have done something about it already?”

He pulled out his cuffs to see if they could fit my arms higher up, but the magnetized ones made it impossible. He sighed again before pulling out a small section of rope and binding my hands together. “Come on.”

­____________________________________________________________________________

We’d been walking for hours before he finally spoke, “why do they want you?”

“No idea. Who’s they?”

“What’s your name?”

“Y/F/N. Who’s they?”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. Who’s they?”

He said nothing as we entered a ravine. The baby is sitting in the pram watching everything with great interest, he seems to enjoy watching the little lizards running around, I don’t know if he wants to play with them or eat them. “So you’re a Mandalorian? I’ve seen pictures of your people. Your armor is different. Not the best though.”

He whipped around to face me, “What did you say?!”

“Just saying it leaves a lot of important areas exposed.”

“Like what?” He asks turning back around and walking away.

“Well…the lizards are gone.” He stops and looks back at me. “That’s never good.”

Soon shadows start moving from the top of the ravine, _‘it won’t be long until they come down here_ ’ I think, and I was right. Three Trandoshan warriors come charging in, two go straight to Mando as he pushes the baby away, and one comes at me. Having my hands tied doesn’t make it easy to fight but it’s manageable. I dodge left as he swings a sword down where I stood. I kick the side of his knee causing the Trandoshan to yell and fall. This gives me the opening I need; I bring my hands over his head to under his chin and pull back. While my hands are there I use one to grip the chin and then turn the head to the right and pull as hard as I can, breaking his neck. I let his body go and look up just in time to see the third Trandoshan explode into ash. I glance over at the Mandalorian and see him looking through the remains on the body of the previous Trandoshan. This gives me time to take my kills knives and hide them before walking over to join Mando.

“So, as I was saying earlier, your armor leaves important spots vulnerable.” He tilts his head to look at me again before shaking his head and walking away. As I follow him I decide to explain what I’ve observed, “Let’s start with the legs and work up. Your knees have no protection anywhere, your thigh guard only protects the front leaving the femoral artery exposed, your breastplate only covers a small part of your chest leaving your stomach and intestines exposed as well as part of your spine, you have no protection on your sides so a blaster bolt could go through your body hitting any number of important organs. Your pauldron only covers the shoulder, meaning if someone managed to cut the inside of your arm, they could sever the brachial artery. Then we go back to the breastplate, the is a rather large gap between that and your helmet meaning a bolt could hit your throat, so there goes your carotid artery and possibly the top of your spine. Padding can only protect so much. See, flaws.”

He didn’t respond and continued walking, as night began to fall he decided to make camp for the night. I laid down keeping a close eye on him and the child. Mando pulled out a cauterizing pen and began patching up his arm, I watched as the child climbed out of his pram and waddled over to the grumpy man, stretching out one hand. Immediately Mando picked him up and placed him back into the pram, not even a minute later the child was back at it. At this point, I got up and caught the child, placing him into the pram. He just looked up at me with those big eyes and I knew what he wanted me to do. I sighed and closed the lid before walking over to the Mandalorian, sitting down next to him and yanking the cauterizer away from him.

“Just shut up.” I interrupted him before he could make a noise, “You can’t reach the wound properly.”

He remained quiet, waiting for me to finish and when I did, I stood up and returned to my spot, going to sleep.

The next morning Mando woke me, we walked for hours before he suddenly stopped and stiffened his body. Slowly he made his way to the edge of the hill, looking down, there was a ship currently being stripped of everything by Jawas. I have yet to meet someone who actually liked those little fuckers. Mando soon began disintegrating them, until they got into their fortress and drove away. He immediately jumped up to give chase.

“What do ya think?” I ask, addressing the child, “Should we follow?” The child just coos and then the pram starts to move, leaving me to run after them. I didn’t really mind the opportunity to stretch my legs, but I wasn’t exactly happy about it, especially when I see Mando falling off the top of the fortress.

Catching up to Mando and the baby, the baby is cooing nervously and Mando is not moving. Carefully I kneel down and reach my hand under his chin when I find the edge of his shirt I reach my hand under it to try and feel a pulse, there is one so that’s good. Next, I move my hands along his ribs checking for breaks, its hard to tell if there are any beneath his layers and padding, but I don’t think he’s in danger of having a rib snap and go into his lung. I run my hands down both arms and legs checking for breaks there as well, nothing. Finally, it’s time to check his head, I keep one hand on top of his helmet to keep it from moving and I slowly stick my hand in the front. I’m feeling for blood, when I pull my hand out there is none on it, a good sign. Now it’s time to check the back, as I’m running my hands along the back of Mando’s head, he wakes up, and not in a good mood, it’s a good thing I decided to kneel on his hand.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He roars at me trying to get up.

I maneuver myself so one knee is on his hand and the other on his chest holding him down. “I’m checking if your head is bleeding.”

“You take my helmet off and I will kill you!” He tries to thrash out of my grip, but clearly, he’s still feeling the fall and the effects of the stun guns.

“I’m not an idiot; I’d never remove your helmet to check for an injury like this.”

“What?”

I pulled my hand out and saw no blood, and then I rolled off Mando and helped him up. “Growing up my parents rode bikes, speeder bikes, number one rule I was taught, if someone crashes and has a helmet on, never remove the helmet when you aren’t in a hospital. There may be a chance that the head could be split open, and if you take the helmet off, there is nothing keeping pressure on that wound anymore and it could kill them.”

“Oh…why didn’t you just run?” He gave me what I assumed was a questioning glance, to which I returned a look I hoped said, ‘ _you’re a special kind of stupid aren’t you?!_ ’

“AND GO WHERE?” I yelled back waving my arms around. “WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH NO PROVISIONS, CAUSE I’M ASSUMING THE JAWAS STOLE THEM, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PLANET WE’RE ON-”

“Arvala-7.”

“Thank you, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN SO I CAN DIE OF DEHYDRATION IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE AND DRAG A BABY WITH ME? HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?”

He doesn’t say anything and just walks away, he may not be showing signs of pain now, but he will be soon, and I’m going to laugh my ass off at him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Turns out the ship was ripped apart but there was a chance to fix it if this Kuiil guy was able to successfully trade with the Jawas. Easier said than done, Mando has a temper and I fully believe it was because of that reason that the Jawas sent us after some kind of egg. While Mando was in the cockpit of the Sand Crawler, I was looking down in the belly of the fortress, when I came across what looked like an old machete, something I could conceal under the back of my shirt. Once we arrived at our destination the Jawas set us loose, Mando insisting the child and I follow him. We walked quite a while before coming to a large mud pit leading to a cave, my guess the egg is in there.

“Looks like a giant asshole,” I stated.

*sigh* “Stay here.” Mando replied walking away.

I turned to the child crossing my arms over my chest and gave him the sternest look I could. “Listen here buddy, we really need to work on this whole trusting everyone you meet thing. I saw you trying to help him the other night, though I don’t know what you could have done, but you need to be more careful, more selective.”

*Coo* He just blinks at me before pointing back to the cave.

“Yeah I’m talking about him, he isn’t a friend he’s a-”

I didn’t get to complete that thought because Mando came flying out of the cave, literally, and slammed into the ground groaning. As a giant mudhorn exited the cave, Mando tried to shoot it, but his gun jammed. He was rammed and sent flying again, allowing the mudhorn to turn its attention on us. As he charged, Mando moved the pram and I dove out of the way unsheathing the machete, but the mudhorn had already charged Mando, slamming him into the ground, not even fire stopped it. He was able to hook it with a cable but that just got him dragged across the ground and then flung through the air. This time I don’t think he’s getting up. Next to me, the baby starts cooing nervously and looking at me.

“Fine, I’ll help him.”

As the mudhorn charged Mando again, I ran towards him, fast enough that I could push him out of the way sliding his body through the mud, but not fast enough for me to escape. The mudhorn managed to turn its head just in time to clip me and send me across the pit. It felt like I was hit by, well, a mudhorn, I stood just in time to swing my machete at its eye, causing damage, but not slowing it at all, it just readjusted and crashed into me, throwing me next to Mando. Slowly he got up, pulling out a rather small knife, I knew this was his way of going out fighting, but just as the mudhorn reached him, it stopped. Not of its own volition, but at someone else’s hand. As it levitated I knew what the child was doing and immediately stabbed the mudhorn while Mando was distracted. When the child finally let go and Mando twisted the knife, killing the mudhorn, I walked over to the kid, tucking him in as he slept.

Mando and I didn’t talk about what happened. On the way back to the ship he and Kuiil tried to figure it out, but I remained silent, sleeping the whole way back. Once we arrived the three of us began to rebuild the _Razor Crest_ , I took breaks to care for the child while Mando and Kuiil worked.

“You know kid; we could have let him die and then just went on our merry way. In fact, I should have run in to grab the egg while the mudhorn was busy, let him die, get his ship parts, and fly this thing away ourselves, too late now.” It took a few days but the ship was done and Mando had offered Kuiil a job, which he declined and left, leaving me with Mando.

“Let’s go,” He said climbing to the cockpit. Once we were in space Mando turned back to me, “Thank you, for helping me.”

“No problem.”

“Why did you?”

“The kid told me to.” That earned a head tilt, but instead of saying anything, Mando just turned away and looked out into the black.

It would take about two weeks to get back to Nevarro, that is if rival bounty hunters hadn’t attacked us and force us to land on the nearest planet. According to the mechanic, it would take about three weeks before the ship was repaired enough to fly, even then it wouldn’t be perfect.

In those three weeks, Mando slowly became comfortable with me. He found a way to cut off the magnetized cuffs and allowed me to walk around freely, so long as the child stayed with him. He wasn’t such a bad guy when you got to know him, he wasn’t good with emotions, which I understood, but he tried.

_____________________________________________________________________________

CRASH

“What the hell is going on down there?” Mando yelled as he came charging into the hull of the galley of the ship where there was a giant mess in front of the child and me.

“He did it!” I said pointing at the kid and when I glanced over I did a double-take because the child had his arm stretched out at me while gurgling at Mando, ‘ _that little shit is ratting me out_ ,’ I thought.

“Clean this up, now!”

“Yes sir!” I replied giving a mock salute. Mando just sighed before turning to walk away, as he reached up for the ladder he groaned.

“Shoulder still hurting?” I asked.

“…Yes.”

“I’ll keep my back to you; take off your upper armor and clothes. Don’t complain, that shoulder needs to be wrapped and rested properly, and some ointment wouldn’t hurt.”

“Thank…you.”

I listened closely to the armor dropping and clothes rustling, after a few minutes I asked, “Are they off?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to turn around now and help you, so make sure your helmets on.”

“I’m good.”

I turned around and saw Mando standing there. He wasn’t muscular, but also wasn’t flabby, he was definitely in shape and had a damn good body. His arms, especially his biceps were incredible. He had scars along his torso and arms from various fights, but not as many as you would have expected, I guess its thanks to the armor. I would have blushed if I wasn’t absolutely shameless.

“This is healing nicely,” I said stroking the scar from the wound I cauterized for him. I heard him take a sharp breath of air and just looked into his visor and smirked.

“Yes, thank you for helping me with that.”

“Let’s take a look at that shoulder now huh. Sit.” As he sat down I noticed the bruising on his shoulder, it wasn’t pretty. “I’m going to rub a bacta ointment into your skin it should absorb and begin healing the muscles.”

“Ok.”

When I lathered the ointment in my hands and began rubbing it on Mando’s shoulder I was stunned at how hot his skin was. With everything, he wore he should be warmer than a normal person, but this much, I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten heatstroke. As I work the cream in, I hear a soft moan come from the helmet in front of me, I bite my lip but continue my work. I watch as his hands begin to clench his legs and a blush rises across his chest, I can’t help but play with him. Slowly, I moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders and neck, at first, he’s tense but loosens up very quickly. He lets another moan slip as my hands move forward on his chest then back to his shoulders.

“Ok, let's apply the bandage now. I need you to raise your arm so I can wrap it under that way it will keep your shoulder locked in place.” I begin wrapping his shoulder and I could practically feel his heart pounding as I almost had to straddle him so I could wrap my arms around to grab the bandage.

“All done,” I said tying the end of the bandage. I look up at him and see his helmet pointed directly at me. “Do you need help with anything else?”

“No, thank you.”

I nod and go back to cleaning, listening to him get dressed again and climb the ladder. The next two weeks were spent with small glances and Mando giving me little touches every chance he could. He would reach past me for things gently brushing his arm against whatever part of me he could. I chalked it up to him being touched starved and just wanting to feel someone else after I helped with his shoulder. It was nice, so nice that I almost forgot I was his bounty. Almost.

____________________________________________________________________________

We landed on Nevarro and Mando wouldn’t even look at me, not that I could look at him right now either. He cuffed me and led the child and myself through the market to an old building, after a few minutes two storm troopers came out, one grabbed me by the arm the other grabbed the pram and pulled us along with them roughly.

“Careful with them.” Mando barked.

“You be careful.”

As we entered a room with more troopers and two men, they scanned the child, looking very excited. Once Mando was paid, the child was led away and I was pulled out of the room by two of the stormtroopers.

“I’ll get you back for this Mando,” I said with as much venom as I could.

“What’s going to happen to them?” I heard him ask before the door closed.

I was brought into a room and tied to a chair. One of the stormtroopers placed his blaster down and turned to me “Now you’re going to answer my questions or things are going to get rough.”

“Fuck you!” I spit. That earned me a heavy punch to my face. “So this is how it’s gonna go huh? Do your worst bitch!” Another 6 punches.

It was non-stop, my right eye was almost swollen shut, my lips were split so were my cheeks. I was sure I had a fractured rib; however, I never said anything to them, well I never said anything important, I did insult them every chance I could. I don’t know when I lost consciousness, but when I woke it was to someone gently holding my face in their hands. It took me a few moments to realize it was Mando begging for me to wake up and come back. My head sagged again and I looked at the ground, the child was laying there close to what looked like a pool of blood, it took me longer than I’d like to admit to realize it was my blood. What is that noise I keep hearing? Oh, its-

“Y/F/N! Please look at me! I need you to look at me and focus on my voice!” Mando’s saying in a panicked voice. I finally looked at him seeing myself in his visor, ‘ _damn they really did a number on me_.’ “Are you with me are you there?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” He stated untying me and picking up the child. “Can you walk?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, follow me.”

We head out into the hallway watching for stormtroopers before we were surrounded, but Mando disposed of them quickly, too quick for my muddled brain to comprehend. As we exited the building we began running and stumbling, for the _Razor Crest_ before being surrounded by the Guild.

“Place the child and the woman in the cart Mando.” The leader said. Mando looked at me and nodded to the cart, I walked over and got in, keeping my eye on everything.

Mando hesitated before jumping in the cart himself with the child landing on me as he crashed down into the cart. Once he rolled off me, he handed me a spare blaster and we both started shooting, one bounty hunter tried sneaking up behind us but I was able to get him before he could reach. Once the shooting stopped, Mando positioned his amban phase-pulse rifle and began disintegrating people. However, we were outnumbered and outgunned. He looked down at the child then at me, grabbing my hand and holding on like it was a lifeline.

Suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere and exploded a rooftop, blaster bolts began to rain down from everywhere as dozens of Mandalorians arrived. My Mando seemed to have new energy and began shooting at the hunters.

“Get out of here, we’ll hold them off.” One Mandalorian said.

“You’ll have to relocate the covert.” My Mando replied.

“This is the way.”

“This is the way.”

Mando grabbed my arm and we began running to the _Razor Crest_ , once we got in the guild leader arrived. “Hold it Mando! I didn’t want it to come to this, but then you broke the code.”

Mando glanced over at the ship wall where there was a panel of buttons before firing his grappling hook at it. Immediately, the ship filled with fog, and the guild leader began firing. Mando and I both moved to the sides and waited for it to stop before he lunged in front of me and handed me the child. Mando stood there waiting for his opening when the leader stopped shooting, Mando took one shot knocking him out of the ship.

He immediately climbed the ladder and I followed. Once we took off, Mando looked out his window to see another flying next to us. “I gotta get one of those.” He said before handing the child the metal ball from a lever.

I suddenly started feeling sore and achy, somethings wrong. “Uh Mando, not to alarm you, but I just realized, I’ve been shot.”

“Y/F/N!” The last thing I heard was Mando calling my name.

__________________________________________________________________________

I woke up sore, not in excruciating pain, but certainly not comfortable. I began to shift when I heard a voice call to me, “Careful, you’re still healing.” I looked at the foot of the cot and saw Mando sitting there, slowly beginning to rise. Looking down at myself and I saw bandages on just about every inch of my body. I slowly shimmied down the bed until I was sitting on the edge.

“How long was I out?” I asked accepting the glass of water from Mando.

“Only a day…” He was looking down at his boots shifting from foot to foot.

“What's wrong?”

“…I…I…I th-thought I wa- I thought I lost you. When I took you in and then found you all bloody, and when you collapsed here, I…I was panicking, I didn’t know what to do, I thought you were dead!...I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He croaked out leaning out to rest his helmet against my forehead.

“Where is the kid?”

“Sleeping.”

“Why did you come back.”

“Because it was the right thing to do and-”

“The right thing to do was not turn a child into someone.”

“What about you?”

“Fuck me, I’m a grown-ass adult, I can take care of my damn self, even then it doesn’t matter, the child does.”

“It matters to me.” He whispered.

“Why?”

“Because…I think…I may be in love with you.” I was stunned. “These feelings I have for you, I’ve never felt them before.”

“You haven’t known me long enough to love me.”

“I don’t think that’s true, you listen to people talk and they discuss love at first sight. This may not have been that, but I…know what I feel, and I feel it very strongly.” He reached for my hand and held it.

“Well…then…I don’t…entirely despise you,” I mumbled blushing.

“You don’t despise me?” I could hear his smirk, and it was infuriating.

“I may…like you as well.”

“Just like?” I know that’s a smirk!

“I may like, like you.”

“Like, like.” He stated nodding.

“Don’t push it, bucko. Now help me down.”

He took my hand and carefully helped me step down, keeping one arm by my waist in case I fell. I looked up at him and while he’s looking at my face I pull my right arm back and punch him in the ribs as hard as I could before kneeing him in the groin.

“I thought you said you liked me.” He groaned while doubled over, one arm holding his side and the other bracing him against the wall as he desperately tries not to collapse.

“I do, but I said I would get revenge and I did. Nice armor by the way.” I smirked at him now.

He stood up as much as he could and took my face in his hands, careful not to touch the bruises or cuts. Slowly he laid his helmet against my forehead again. I may not know much about Mandalorian culture and traditions, but for some reason, this feels extremely intimate and personal. When we break apart I head to the ladder.

“By the way,” I said, stopping halfway up the ladder. “You’re buying me new clothes in exchange for the ones that were ruined on Nevarro.” I continued my way up, hearing a sigh before he followed.


End file.
